Beer, Baseball, and Maura
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: Maura helps Jane relax. Fluffy one-shot. Rated K.


**Fluffy one-shot. I don't own the characters, but they are fun to play with.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Maura, all I need to relax is a cold beer, a comfy couch, baseball on the TV, and my girlfriend. Not necessarily in that order." <em>

That statement kept running through Maura Isles' mind all afternoon as she worked. It had been a stressful week for her detective. It had been a stressful week for the whole team, including herself, but it always seemed worse for Jane. _That's probably because she puts so much of herself in her work. So much so that she barely sleeps when she's working a difficult case. _With that in mind, Maura hurried through her final autopsy of their John Doe and completed her paperwork (both of which completed so thoroughly that no one would have known she rushed through them.)

Maura was now at home, getting ready for an evening in with Jane. Normally, an evening in would not require so much preparation, but Maura wanted everything to be perfect. Thus, the honey-blonde made sure to stop at the grocery store on her way home to pick up Jane's favorite beer. She already had beer at her house that Jane had left in her fridge, but she knew it wasn't the brunette's favorite. After arriving at home, she quickly straightened up the kitchen and living room. More for her own benefit than Jane's, but she couldn't fully relax in such disorder and her being able to relax _with_ Jane was a key component to Jane's own relaxation. Hence the tidying.

With the living space now clean, Jane's favorite beer chilling in the fridge, and her favorite Red Sox throw draped over the back of the "comfy couch", Maura retreated to the master bathroom to take a quick shower after calling to order dinner. _Smelling of formaldehyde and death is not very conductive to relaxation. I just want us to be Maura and Jane tonight, not Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli. _Scrubbed clean and smelling fresh, Maura dried off and dressed quickly. Her attire for the evening, a well-loved BPD t-shirt and yoga pants. She made sure her hair was still slightly damp. Jane had once confessed that she loved the way the honey-blonde looked just after a shower. It was the morning-after their first night together and Jane was still in awe of Maura's beauty and she couldn't help but stare as Maura walked out of the en suite bathroom in nothing but a towel and damp hair. After blushing profusely at her own words, and few stammered half-sentences about not meaning that how it sounded, Jane told her she looked beautiful in her most basic, simplistic form. No makeup, hair not looking like it was just professionally styled, no designer clothes.

Smiling at the memory, Maura headed back into to kitchen and ran into a complication she hadn't thought to factor into her plan. Angela Rizzoli.

"Hey Maura," the Rizzoli matriarch greeted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Maura answered trying not to show her irritation on the fact that Angela was there.

"It's barely six o'clock and you're already home, showered, and in your PJs," Angela replied giving the doctor a once over.

"Really, I'm fine Angela," Maura said. "Thank you for your concern, though. What are you doing here?"

"What else, I'm making dinner," Angela replied with a smile.

Maura took a deep breath to center herself before attempting to explain to Angela that she needed to leave. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend's mother, but she did want to have her house void of extra company tonight. _Just me and Jane._

"Angela, I don't mean to sound rude, but would you mind if Jane and I had the house to ourselves tonight?"

"Janie's here? I didn't see her car out front," was Angela's reply.

"Not yet, but I expect her any minute," Maura replied. "Detective Frost promised me he'd make sure she left at a decent hour. She's been working practically nonstop since she caught her current cause."

"Well then, why don't I stay and make dinner," Angela argued. "She needs to eat. I'll make myself scarce afterwards."

"I already have dinner planned, but thank you for your offer." Maura smiled pleasantly, but stood her ground. When it became apparent that Angela wasn't going to leave so easily, Maura continued. "I just want Jane to be able to relax tonight. We had a discussion this morning about that very thing, and she told me what she needed in order to relax. No offense Angela, but your being here didn't factor into that equation."

"Being fed doesn't help Janie relax?" Angela asked indignantly. "What does then? Or is it something I don't wanna hear about?"

Maura giggled at Angela's slight embarrassment, a smile still on her face as she answered. "She told me that all she needs is a cold beer, a comfy couch, baseball on the TV, and…me." She watched as Angela thought it over for a moment. "Please Angela? You know I enjoy you coming over to cook for us. So does Jane, although she'd never admit it. Just please, let us have tonight. I want my girlfriend to be able to relax, get a full night sleep. I want to see her smile, and not that fake smile she plasters on to make us all think she's okay. Her real smile. The one that shows off her dimples and make me weak in the knees. All I want Jane to think about tonight is the score of the baseball game and whether or not she can make it to the bedroom before she falls asleep. Please."

"Oh alright," Angela caved. "Thank you for taking care of my Janie." Angela wrapped Maura in a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "She's lucky to have you."

Maura smiled as she returned the embrace. "There are no thanks necessary. Taking care of Jane is one of my favorite things to do, and I consider _myself_ lucky to be able to do so."

"I guess I'll get outta your hair for the night," Angela said as she headed for the door leading to the guesthouse. "I'll call her brothers to make sure they come straight to the guesthouse so as not to disturb you both."

"Thank you," Maura smiled warmly. "Good night."

"'Night Maura."

Almost immediately after Angela exited through the side door, Jane entered through the front. She dropped her keys on the table by the door, shucked off her jacket and was about to toss it on the table too when Maura greeted her at the door.

"Welcome home," she said with a kiss. "Let me take this." She hung Jane's jacket up on the coat rack by the door then took Jane's hand guiding her towards the bedroom.

"You look comfy," Jane smiled as she was led along.

"Well, that is the plan for the evening," Maura replied stopping outside her bedroom. "You," she pressed a kiss to her detective's lips, "go shower and put on something equally as comfy. Dinner should be here shortly."

"Okay," Jane acquiesced too tired to argue or question.

After watching to make sure Jane headed straight for the shower, Maura returned to the living room. She turned the TV onto the MLB Network channels she specifically subscribed to for her detective and scrolled through the games looking for the Red Sox game she knew was on tonight. Once the TV was set, she went back into the kitchen to ready everything else. She opened a bag of Jane's favorite chips, poured them into a big bowl, and brought them to the coffee table. Next she pulled out two frosted mugs she left in her freezer and grabbed two beers from the fridge. Just as she placed them on the coffee table, the door bell rang signaling the arrival of their dinner. She brought the food to the coffee table, along with some plates because she couldn't help herself, and then sat down to wait for Jane. Not five minutes later and Jane was walking down the hallway in her sweats and a tank top still towel drying her hair. Again, Maura greeted her with a kiss.

"What's all this?" Jane asked as Maura took the towel from her. She watched as Maura brought the towel through to the laundry room before returning to pull her over to the couch.

"A cold beer, a comfy couch, baseball on the TV, and…me," Maura answered pulling Jane down on to couch. "I added the pizza because I figured you should eat something and you wouldn't argue over pizza."

"I don't argue about food," Jane defended half-heartedly.

"You always argue about food," Maura countered, "but that's not important tonight. What is important is you." She leaned over pressing a light kiss to the brunette's lips. "We have the house to ourselves tonight. I already spoke to your mother."

"You got rid of Ma?" Jane asked incredulously. "How'd you do that?"

"I just told her what you told me that you needed in order to relax," Maura smiled. "Although if that didn't work I was ready to explain in explicit detail what I could do for you sexually to help you relax."

"Oh yeah?" Jane laughed. "That would have been fun to watch."

"Yes, it probably would have, and it most definitely would have made her leave." Maura smiled as she opened the pizza box, retrieving two slices for Jane and a slice for herself. "Sex can come later if you're not too tired. But I'd rather you eat right now."

That earned another chuckled from the raven-haired detective. Jane relaxed into the couch cushions as she accepted the plate from her girlfriend. She rested it on her lap while she wrapped her free arm around Maura, pulling the honey-blonde against her.

"I love you," Jane said as Maura settled against her.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Ma, what are ya doing?" Frankie sighed as his mother peered out the window for the third time since he arrived.<p>

"I'm just wondering if Janie got home yet." Angela let the drapes fall back into place as she headed back to the table.

"Just leave 'em alone Ma," Frankie said as he got a second helping of lasagna. "Didn't Maura say all Jane wanted tonight was to be alone with her?"

"I'm not saying I want to interrupt their evening," Angela defended. "It's just…you know how Janie gets when she's working. I just want to make sure she's taken care of."

"Maura's taking care of her."

Angela proceeded to ignore her eldest son and slipped her shoes on.

"Ma!"

"I'm not going inside, I just want to peek in the window and see if Jane's home."

"You really think that's a good idea, Ma?" Tommy asked.

"Why wouldn't it be," Angela inquired. "They won't even know I'm there."

"Think about it, Ma," Tommy chuckled. He watched as his mother's eyebrows drew together in thought. He realized she didn't understand what he was subtly implying, chuckling again before continuing. "Jane wanted a night _alone_ with her _girlfriend._ What do ya think they're doing in there? Baking a cake?"

"Tommy," Angela scolded. "That's your sister."

"I know, and I wouldn't want to peek in those windows right now."

"Janie's gonna be exhausted, if she's even home," Angela replied steadfastly, "I'm just gonna see if she's there. They're probably just watching the game."

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn ya," Tommy hollered as Angela left.

_That boy doesn't know what he's talking about. He's never seen how hard Jane works. She'd be too tired for anything tonight._ Angela made her way to the window looking into the living room. _Plus, Maura has a bedroom for that._ She peeked in and what she saw warmed her heart. Jane was stretched out on the couch, her back against the arm. Maura was lying with her, her back against Jane. Jane's arms encircled the doctor's waist, while Maura had one of Jane's hands between her own massaging the tired and aching muscles and scar tissue. Jane smiled serenely as she pressed a kiss to Maura's neck before resting her chin on Maura's shoulder. Angela noted the empty pizza box and beer bottles that littered the coffee table and the look of utter relaxation on her daughter's face. She quickly moved away from the window when Maura rose from the couch, pulling Jane up with her. With one last glance in she watched as Maura led Jane towards their bedroom. _Finally my Janie has someone to take care of her._

* * *

><p>Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist as they entered the bedroom. She pressed several feather-light kisses to her girlfriend's neck before they both practically fell onto the bed. Maura giggled as Jane rolled them so she was pinned beneath her detective. She smiled up at Jane who was hovering over her gazing lovingly into her eyes. She slowly leaned in, capturing the honey-blonde's lips in a passionate kiss, deepening the kiss when she felt Maura wrap her leg around her hips. Jane finally broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too strong.<p>

"You know, it is possible to breathe _while_ you are kissing me," Maura beamed as she watched Jane catch her breath. She reached up, brushing a few wayward curls from her lover's face.

"I am aware that it's possible," Jane chuckled pressing another quick kiss to Maura's lips. "I just always seem to forget once I start." She leaned back in, capturing her lover's lips again. This time the kiss was soft and languid and lasted just until Jane felt Maura slip her hands underneath the hem of her shirt. "I want to, baby. I really, really want to, but…"

"You're tired," Maura finished for her while gently stroking her back.

"I'm so frickin' tired," Jane confirmed. She let her body settle on top of Maura's as she nuzzled her neck. She pressed a kiss to Maura's neck when she felt the honey-blonde's arms embrace her tightly.

"We should probably go brush our teeth and whatnot before we fall asleep." Maura couldn't contain the giggle that escaped when Jane groaned at the suggestion.

"But I'm comfy."

"We can return to this position afterwards, if you'd like," Maura replied.

"Fine," Jane relented, rising from the bed before pulling Maura up with her.

They both hurried through their nightly routines and were quickly back in bed. Maura laid down like she was before, opening her arms for her detective, but looked at her quizzically as Jane walked around to her side of the bed and slid under the covers.

"I thought you wanted to sleep on top of me," Maura said as she too pulled the covers up over them.

"I love being on top of you," Jane smirked rolling to face Maura, "but I don't want to crush you all night."

"You are hardly heavy enough to crush me, Jane," Maura smiled. "Unlike others who have fallen asleep on top of me, your weight is comfortable and comforting. Plus you always make sure I'm satisfied before you fall asleep."

"I didn't tonight." Jane reached over, pulling her ME up against her.

"Of course you did," Maura replied as she draped her arm over Jane's waist. She let out a contented sigh as Jane slid one arm beneath her neck and wrapped the other arm around her waist. "I spent the night exactly how I wanted to," she pressed a kiss to Jane's lips, "with you. I am completely satisfied." She snuggled against Jane's chest humming blissfully as the brunette started softly stroking her back.

"Thank you," Jane whispered. "I know it wasn't much, but tonight was exactly what I needed." She pressed a soft kiss in Maura's hair.


End file.
